world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastien Clemenceau
Sebastien Clemenceau '''is a charming, French gentleman and one of the new faces at Ben Frankling High School in New Orleans. Proper, polite and stoic, Sebastien has a regal air and a very noble sensibility. Hailing from the upper class and raised on the ethics of a different time and culture, Sebastien stands apart and unique among his peers in terms of social grace. He is the ex-boyfriend of '''Harriet Spooner. Personality Sebastien is a polite, charming French gentlemen with a regal air and a calm nobility. A romantic with a proper demeanor and fondness for etiquette and tradition. Stoic and cultured, Sebastien is instantly one of the most eye-catching features of any room. Graceful in word and body, Sebastien is a fan of all things beautiful. Hailing from an upper-class family from France, Sebastien was raised in a family and a culture steeped in tradition and history. Sebastien believes strongly in tradition and etiquette, often going out of his way to follow the codes of etiquette he was raised with. He was raised from early age to be a proper gentleman, and is very skilled in the ways of social etiquette and grace. Eloquent in speech and graceful in gesture, Sebastien is almost enchanting to be around, capable of charming nearly anybody and anything. He is calm and graceful even under pressure, which only adds to his already stoic, noble demeanor. Despite not being as smart or as strong as others around him, Sebastien makes up for it with his subtle grace and sheer, French stubbornness. Educated and well-traveled, Sebastien has seen much of the world for his age, and he has been instructed by private tutors since he was young. He is an avid lover of art and music, adoring works both contemporary and classical. He is also a fan of dancing of all kinds, and he has been dancing since he was young. He has keen mind toward anything creative or artistic, but he tends to flounder at what he refers to as "the higher sciences", such as math or science. While he understands the basics to a fault, he gets lost when talking about anything higher than basic Algebra or Biology. His dyslexia plays a large part in his difficulty in grasping the higher-level stuff, but he hides it well, as is his way. Stoic and hard-nosed, Sebastien handles stress with grace, but he does not take kindly to bullies or "ruffians". Despite some more modern sensibilities when it comes to romance, Sebastien still operates under a somewhat antiquated code of honor; he is the first to stand up for a lady's "honor" and will most certainly duel any rapscallion who tries to sully the honor of his "petite fleur". A self-proclaimed gentleman, Sebastien goes out of his way to dote on his lady love, showering her with gifts and affection. A romantic at his core, Sebastien has always longed to be somebody's Prince Charming, and he's always desired to win the heart of a beautiful princess one day. Sebastien loves beauty in all forms and is not shy about expressing himself, emotionally, artistically or sexually. He can be a bit forward in his advances and affections, especially to his new American friends. This is in large part due to the much more relaxed and "open" society he is used to. However, Sebastien also recognizes not everybody is as comfortable with their bodies or sexuality. He respects others' boundries and tries not to be pushy, although his foreign sensabilities often overrule his usually good intentions. In all, Sebastien is a polite, charming young gentleman with a cultured, stoic personality and an archaic--but strangely noble--sense of honor and courage. History ''Early Life & Childhood'' Sebastien Clemenceau was born the only son of Louis and Estelle Clemeanceau, in Paris, France. Louis, a wealthy executive with BP Oil Company in Paris, was able to provide a stable, bountiful environment for his son, and Sebastien was well provided for, both monetarily and educationally. Louis was often gone on business, and being tutored privately from home, Sebastien spent most of his time with his somewhat overbearing mother. When he was eight years old, Sebastien's pet cat--King Hermes--was hit by a car. He cried over it for more than a week, something which his father severely punished him for. This incident caused a great deal of tension between Sebastien and Louis, who believed his son to be too effiminate and soft. This tension continues into the present day. ''Schooling and Travels'' Growing up, Sebastien was instructed not only in academics, but in many of the "gentlemanly" arts, such as horsemanship, fencing, painting and music (he is trained in vocals, as well as the violin and guitar). VEry physically fit, Sebastien was taught an extensive exercise regimen that he keeps to to this day, which includes running every morning, sit-ups, push-ups and free weights. He was also an avid soccer player and continues to follow it. On holidays, Sebastien and his mother often accompanied Louis to various locales all over the world, often for business. Through this, Sebastien visited London, Edinburgh, New York City (three times), Munich, Brasilia, Johannesburg, Hong Kong, Tokyo (twice), Kyoto, Athens, Istanbul, Dubai (twice) and Toronto, among others. Sebastien did not have any "school chums" as a child, being privately tutored, but instead grew close to the children of other local, prominent families. He also wooed and romanced several daughters of family friends, and his list of romantic acquaintences and conquests in somewhat extensive for a boy his age (though he is by no means promiscuous). ''Recent History'' The summer before his thirteenth year of schooling, Louis and Estelle informed Sebastien that Louis had received a promotion that required him to move to New Orleans, Louisiana, America full-time. While Sebastien thoguht this meant Louis and Estelle would be gettng a divorce, he was horrified to discover it meant that the WHOLE FAMILY was moving out there at once. Louis resoned that he was getting older and regretted missing out on half of Sebastien's life, and the move was to bring them closer together as a family. Despite his vehemenent protests, the family moved to New Orleans on the 3rd of July, 2013, during the Independence Day weekend. The loud displays of misplaced patriotism were what greeted Sebastien as he stepped into his new city, and to him, it set the tone for his new life in America. Little did he know, though, that in only a month, he would meet a young woman who would change his life forever. Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. * --Placed first in the Parisian Dog Show (February, 2006) * --Placed Second in the National French Swordsmanship Competition (June, 2011) Notable Victories * --Fought off Owl Cult Leader (S01E01, pt. 2) Relationships with Others Sebastien was taken with Harriet Spooner the moment he first laid eyes on her, and from the moment any words passed her lips he was smitten with her. He awed over her seemingly divine beauty and he fawned around her every move. During the course of their relationship, Sebastien doted on Harriet and his best to make her feel like a Princess. He was willing to become injured to protect her, and his last wish when he thought he was dying was to kiss her one last time. Despite his very forward, French attitude toward intimacy sometimes clashing with Harriet's more modest views, Sebastien felt closer to Harriet in their short time together than he ever has to anyone before. Losing her due to his own foolish stubbornness and lying to her has hurt him deeper than any wound he's suffered. Sebastien positivey worships Harriet and despite their relatively rocky breakup, he still cares deeply for her and is determined to win her back. Chase Parrish, the charming warlock and friend to Harriet, is not entirely high on Sebastien's list of favorite people. Harriet always seemed fond of him, so at first Sebastien begrudgingly put up with him, allowing him to intrude on his time with Harriet and generally be an ass to him only because Sebastien loves Harriet. Since the break-up, however, Sebastien has been more open in his contempt of Chase, and relates to him only when he has to anymore. Rick Buckland lives in the same gated community as Harriet and is one of her closer friends. For reasons he can't explain, Sebastien has always felt slightly threatened by Rick and his obvious crush on Harriet. While he relegated Rick to only a minor threat beforehand, he now sees Rick as a major obstacle toward reconnecting with Harriet and is prepared to deal with him as such. Powers and Abilities Sebastien is a human and as such has a bit of mundane training. '--Acting:' Sebastien is a taented actor. '--Artist:' Sebastien in an immensely talented artist in the medium of painting and line drawing. '--Dance:' Sebastien has been dancing since he was six years old. '--Diplomacy:' Sebastien is extensively trained in debate and the art of parlay. '--Horsmanship: '''Sebastien is skilled at riding and caring for horses. '--Musician:' Sebastien loves music, and he can play the guitar and sing. '--Swordsmanship:' Sebastien is a trained swordsman, having been trained in the art of fencing since he was eight years old. Paraphernelia Sebastien does not have any paraphernelia he regularly carries with him. Equipment '--Cleamenceau Sword:''' Sebastien is in possession of a strong, sharp, rapier made in the late 17th or 18th century. Weaknesses Sebastien, being a human, is subject to all vulnerabilities and weaknesses of standard human beings. It is yet to be revealed if he possesses any mental weaknesses or phobias that could hinder him in any real way. Notes --Sebastien's Play-by actor is Sterling Knight. --Sebastien was Harriet's first in-game boyfriend, and first boyfriend overall. Trivia --Favorite color is sky-blue. --Favorite bands include Olympe, The Arcade Fire and Jack Pentante. --Favorite movie is "The Princess Bride", followed closely by "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". --Does not enjoy "rough sports", like football, soccer or baseball. --Can speak English, French and Latin. --Sebastien is bisexual. --A voracious reader; his favorite book being "Ender's Game". --Favorite animal is the Horse. --Once met Katy Perry, though he was unaware of it; he though he was talking to Zooey Deshcanel. --Sebastien does NOT have a middle name. --Sebastien knows his family tree back ten generations. --Has dyslexia. Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:French Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Swordsmanship Category:Harriet's Party Category:Charismatic Hero Category:Lost Souls Category:Lost Souls Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Characters from France